Right By Your Side
by Moneytooth
Summary: They will always be by each other's side. Forever. My new drabble collection. Send in prompts. Drabble #7: Troublemaker Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. Just saying. If I did monkeys would fly.
1. Prolouge: Right By Your Side

_I just hope your heart hear me now_  
_Gotta let you know how I'm feeling_  
_You own my heart, he just renting_  
_Don't turn away, pay attention_  
_I'm pouring out my heart oh, boy!_

_- Right By My Side by Nicki Minaj_

* * *

"So there was no intimacy between you two," Eddie tried to clarify.

"No!" Patricia swore she had told him this a hundred times in the last two minutes.

"No hugging, kissing? Holding hands?"

"I swear, you and my mother are sisters."

"Answer my question," he said simply.

"No!"

"No to my question or no to not answering my question?"

"No to both!" she screamed, walking outside.

"What?! That doesn't even make sense!" he exclaimed, following her out.

"Let me get this into your thick skull, yeah," Patricia said turning to him and tapping his head.

"We don't like each other, never had and never will."

"It was K.T.'s idea," she admitted, "She told me to make you jealous and Jerome played along."

Gesturing to herself, "So here I am now."

Eddie was speechless. She liked him so much she even tried to make him jealous.

Patricia felt uncomfortable under his stare. Was he mad? Annoyed? Confused? She didn't know but she wasn't waiting to find out.

"I've got to-" she started but was cut off by Eddie's lips on hers.

And the stood there, enjoying each others presence. Making out outside.

* * *

_**This is the first chapter of my drabble collection so, send in prompts.**_

_**R & R or whatever.**_


	2. She Ain't You

**Prompted by: choosing-to-remain-a-mystery**

**Idea: You could do something like Patricia asking Eddie why he choose her? Or do something like the of being a Wallflower (love that movie!) using the quote "We accept the love we think we deserve."**

* * *

_I think I better let her go_  
_Cause I can't leave you alone_  
_Every day that I'm with her, all I want is you_  
_I wanna leave but I'm afraid_  
_That you don't even feel the same_  
_And now I realize that she ain't you_

_- She Ain't You by Chris Brown_

* * *

"You were flirting with that waitress!" Patricia accused, walking out of the restaurant with Eddie.

"No, I wasn't! You're overreacting," Eddie said.

"No, I'm not. Okay if I wasn't there that would be a different case but I was right beside you," she argued.

Eddie sighed out of frustration. Patricia just walked in front of him and chose to ignore him.

Eddie summoned a cab and helped her in. The whole ride was quiet and tense with Patricia ignoring Eddie.

At their arrival at Anubis house Patricia swiftly exited the cab leaving Eddie to pay and thank the driver.

Patricia sat by a tree. She knew that Eddie wasn't flirting with the waitress but she needed time to think. Why does he even like her? He could have anyone else. Mara. Nina. K.T.

She felt someone plop next to. Immediately, knowing it was Eddie, she said, "I'm fine."

"How'd you know what I was going to ask?" he asked.

"You're predictable, weasel." Eddie smiled.

"Patricia, I-" he started but was cut off by Patricia.

"I know." Eddie sighed again for the second time today but for a totally different reason: relief. She wasn't angry with him.

He felt soft lips on his and began to kiss back. They battled with their tongues, all their feelings poured into the kiss. Lust. Happiness. Love.

Patricia suddenly broke the kiss and blurted out, "Why me?"

A look of confusion spread across Eddie's face

"I mean, why date me?"

Eddie laughed.

"Because I want to," he said simply.

"We accept the love we think we deserve," Patricia said lowering her head.

Eddie used his finger, under her chin to raise Patricia's head upwards. He then captured her lips for a long kiss.

"I chose you because I love you."

* * *

**That's it. R&R. Send in prompts. I have like two.**

**Reviews**

**xXAquaMangoXx: It's either you or DesiredHOA01 next. Thanks for the compliment; it means a lot.**

**bs13: Thanks a lot. I can't get rid of my amazing music taste, just who I am ;-).**

**choosing-to-remain-a-mystery: Thanks for the review and this is your prompt. **

**DesiredHOA01: It's either you or xXAquaMangoXx next. Thanks for the review.**


	3. Locked Out Of Heaven

**Prompted by:**** xXAquaMangoXx**

**Idea:** **Love it! Prompt? Beach day?**

* * *

_"You bring me to my knees, you make me testify  
You can make a sinner change his ways  
Open up your gates 'cause I can't wait to see the light  
And right there is where I wanna stay  
..._

_Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long"_

_- Locked Out Of Heaven by Bruno Mars_

* * *

"Let's go to the beach," Eddie suggested landing softly on the couch next to Patricia.

"No," Patricia said simply.

"Why?" Eddie whined.

"I'm not going to the beach with you just so that you can be staring at girls in skimpy cover ups!"

"I'm sure you look hot in a bikini."

Patricia turned away from him so that he wouldn't see the rose blush forming on her cheeks.

"We are going to the beach even if I have to drag you there," he said, with that said, he flung her over his shoulder (despite her oh-so-pretty-threats) and dropped her on bed.

Patricia landed with an "Oof!" Patricia glared at him and he said, "We leave in five minutes, get ready."

Patricia muttered some inaudible curse under her breath that Eddie didn't stick around long enough to hear.

Patricia sat on her beach blanket (under her umbrella) wearing her black cover up 'reading a book' (She really needs to stop spending so much time with Fabian).

She wasn't really reading; she was gawking at Eddie.

For a guy who is lazy and is always eating he has abs!

Patricia snapped out of her daydream once Eddie came over.

"Go away," she sneered.

"I haven't even said anything!"

"I know your going to try and get me to go into the water," she said closing her book.

He threw her over his shoulder for the second time today and went towards the water.

"You know I can call my lawyer," she said.

"I know, but you won't," he said dropping her in the icy water.

"That's cold," she screamed, gasping for air. Eddie laughed.

"Now my cover up's all wet," she pouted. Patricia took it off to reveal a black bikini.

Eddie's jaw basically hit the ocean floor while Patricia tried to wring out the water from her cover up.

His girlfriend was hot in a bikini.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have had a bunch of tests this week.**

**Read and review even though I haven't been updating.**

**xXAquaMangoXx: your prompt and thanks.**

**choosing-to-remain-a-mystery****: thanks.**

**f****lamingoluver96****: thank you.**

**DesiredHOA01****: your prompt is officially next.**

**sarvaniluvsbooks****: thank you so much. You are an amazing writer too and I am nowhere as good as you.**

**bs13****: yes, I am a girl. Girl writers are always the best writers. Anyway, thank you so much. I mean thank you, when I saw your review I was crying happy tears. I'll try to do your prompt soon.**

**Guest:**** thank you. Your prompt has been added to the prompt list.**

**Got2LiveItBigTime****: thank you.**


	4. Ego

**Prompted by: DesiredHOA01**

**Idea: Haha awww:) I have a prompt! Where Patricia gets verbally bullied by one of her childhood after she moves back to school.**

* * *

_It's on baby, let's get lost_  
_You don't need to call into work cause you're the boss_  
_For real, want you to show me how you feel_  
_I consider myself lucky, that's a big deal_  
_Why? Well, you got the key to my heart_

_- Ego by Beyoncé_

* * *

Patricia sat at the bench right in front of her school. School had ended but she wasn't quite ready to go to the house.

"Guess who?" Patricia's world went black and she heard a husky voice in her ear. It definitely wasn't Eddie's.

She turned around to see Ben. Ben was a guy that used to go to her school.

"Hi, honey," he said. "Ben, hi," she said hugging him, "It's so nice to see you again."

She learnt how to polite from K.T. and she always knew how to lie.

When Ben was in her school, he always tried to intimidate her but she didn't let it faze her.

"Looking good, Williamson," he said, scanning her.

"Thanks," she thanked. "So," she trailed off, giving into the question that had been pressing her ever since she saw him, "Why are you here?"

"To see you, of course," he said lacing his fingers with hers. "Why me? What of Jerome and Alfie? Joy?" she asked, having succeeded to reclaim her hand.

"Aren't you happy to see your boyfriend?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"We weren't an item. We were in seventh grade, we just held hands and sat on the same table and that lasted two days," she clarified.

"Let's go somewhere else," he commanded grabbing her hand. "No! I have a boyfriend, creep!" she screamed.

"Oh, stop whining. You're leaving with me," he commanded, trying to drag her away. "Help!" she shouted. "Help, I'm being kidnapped!" she screamed trying to free herself from Ben's grasp.

Ben cornered her by a tree and tried to kiss her but Patricia wasn't having any of that. She was avoiding every attempt.

* * *

Eddie was worried about his girlfriend. He hadn't seen her since school had closed and she wasn't at the house so he decided to check the school.

On his way in, he heard a cry for help, which was undeniably Patricia. He raced to the source of the cry.

He saw Patricia pinned to a tree by some guy who was trying to kiss her but she wasn't going to give up easily.

Eddie's blood boiled. Why was someone trying to kiss his girlfriend?

Suddenly he ran towards the guy and pulled him away from Patricia while Patricia kicked him where it would hurt most.

Eddie and Patricia then made a run for it. Sure that they were safe, they stopped running.

Patricia practically fell into Eddie arms and he mumbled soothing words into her hair.

* * *

**Here's a new chapter. R&R or whatever.**

**xXAquaMangoXx: thanks.**

**Winxjaderamsey: thanks for the review.**

**DesiredHOA01: this is your prompt. Sorry I took so long to write it but I had no inspiration.**

**sarvaniluvsbooks: hit me with any prompt and thanks. Coming from a great writer like you, it means a lot.**

**bs13: thank you so much for the awesome reviews. It means a lot and you're right; I can't help but have great taste in music. ;-)**

**HappyReader: thank you so much.**


	5. Unthinkable (I'm Ready)

**Prompted by: ****bs13**

**Idea:****Girl, yet another amazing song you used. (If you're not a girl, sorry if I offend you)  
It was amazing, okay? I can totally see all this pouring out of Patricia someday; doubting herself and the one who loves her. So in character. And I loved Eddie's character here- it was also perfect. Slightly cocky but a sweetheart at, well, heart.  
You should do a prompt where Patricia reveals her softer side to Eddie when Eddie gets hurt. It'd be cute.  
Anyways, amazing!  
-bs13 out-  
"Right from the start you were a thief you stole my heart, and I your willing victim, I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty and with every touch you fixed them..."**

* * *

_Moment of honesty __  
__Someone's gotta take the lead tonight __  
__Whose it gonna be? __  
__I'm gonna sit right here __  
__And tell you all that comes to me __  
__If you have something to say __  
__You should say it right now_

_- Unthinkable (I'm Ready) by Alicia Keys_

* * *

"Hi," Patricia said, shifting uncomfortably.

She was at the hospital. Eddie broke his arm trying to-. Well he was trying to do something and let's say it didn't end well. So right now she's at the hospital visiting him.

"Hey," he said, grinning.

Poking at the sling containing his broken arm, "How was the surgery?"

"It was alright; I was knocked out during most of it."

"Oh, okay," she said, fumbling over her words.

"So do you guys miss me?" he asked with a cocky grin.

"Ha ha, really funny," she said sarcastically, slapping the back of his head.

"Ow," he whined rubbing the back of his head with his hand, "I'm hurt, you know?"

She smiled softly and fondly at him. Then she kissed his cheek, "Better?"

Eddie nodded. "When do you get out of this jail cell?

"Honestly, I don't know. My arm is infected."

"Is it serious?" she asked. He just nodded the second time today.

"They might have to move me out of school until I recover."

"How long?"

"If I'm lucky, six weeks."

"I'm sorry," she apologized. A look of confusion spread across his face, "For what?"

For messing up everything, she wanted to say. But instead, she said, "For letting you hurt yourself."

"You didn't. I was being clumsy and boom; I was here."

"I should have been there. I should have been a good girlfriend. I should have been-" she was cut of by his lips pressing on hers.

"You're becoming cheesy." She turned away in attempt to hide her blush.

"You need to stop yacking."

* * *

**Read and review please. Thank you. Five hundred words. I know I didn't write this well but there was no inspiration and I really wanted to get something out there, you know. So this was born.**

**sarvaniluvsbooks****:**** thank you. I'll try to do your prompt soon. **

**DesiredHOA01****:**** thank you and you're welcome.**

**bs13****:**** thank you so much.**

**Seddielover945****:**** thank you. Love your stories by the way. Just letting you know.**

**FabinaPeddielove4ever****:**** thank you.**

**Veronica, Millie and Guest: ****I know its you, Alex. Ladies and gentlemen Alex is my sister. Get off fanfiction, Alex. You're not supposed be here.**


	6. Can't Tell Me Nothing

**Prompted by: sarvaniluvsbooks**

**Idea: Why thank you! :) This was a really cute one shot! My prompt is: Eddie and Patricia are having a fight and he calls her "the second best twin" or something, and then she gets sad and runs away because we all know how sensitive she is about that. Eddie doesn't understand why she got so upset (we all know how clueless he is) so he asks Fabian and Fabian tells him why, "She's been compared to piper her whole life, even by her parents. You were the one person she thought she could go to and be better than Piper." He then realizes and apologizes in a really cute way. Then they make up! Yay! Hope it was good. Anyways, I loved this chapter! Please update soon! :)**

* * *

**_To whom much is given much is tested__  
__Get arrested guess until he get the message_**  
**_I feel the pressure, under more scrutiny_**  
**_And what I do?_**  
**_Act more stupidly_**

_**-Can't Tell Me Nothing by Kanye West**_

* * *

Patricia walks briskly out of the room, ignoring Eddie's cries of dismay. She was in another fight with Eddie. Again.

This time it was different; he were brutal, no holding back. He called her the second best twin.

'Doesn't he understand?' she thinks. 'I thought he was different but I guess I was wrong.'

Slamming the door of her bedroom behind her she flopped face first into her pillow.

"You fought again?" a voice asked. Patricia looked up and saw Joy standing in front of her.

Patricia told Joy everything. From how the fight started to how he said she was the second best twin and how she reacted. She expected Joy to scold for something she did wrong but surprisingly, after all her venting Joy just hugged her friend comfortingly.

* * *

After explaining the whole fight to Fabian, Eddie awaited the oh-so-wise-one's verdict.

Patricia was like Fabian's sister. They were really close, along with Joy before Nina came. Patricia used to tell Fabian about her deranged life: her parents loving Piper more, being compared to her sister, being jealous of her twin, her sister going to some fancy prep music school while she was left here to rot and feeling like she wasn't good enough.

Fabian then speaks up, "She has been compared to Piper her whole life, you know that right?" "Everyone is expects her to be something she's not. They want her to be Piper," he explained, "But she's not Piper."

"I messed up big time, haven't I?" Eddie asked.

"Yup," Fabian agreed, nodding.

Eddie sighs and trots out of his room. Fabian smiles evilly.

* * *

He finds her with her knees to her chest outside. 'She looks so peaceful,' he thinks. 'Too bad she's about to scream at me and bite my head off.'

Feeling bold, Eddie takes a seat, on the grass next to her. "Hey," he says softly.

Silence. Ouch. He deserved that. "I'm sorry-" he starts but she just waves him off.

"I'm not mad," she says, flatly. "Your not?"

She shakes her head then lowers it, "I'm not better then Piper."

"No," Eddie begs, "I was just mad, you are both wonderful."

He tilts her heard upward to face him, "You're perfect.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been updating but school is so hectic now, sorry. But I just have two weeks left so, YAY! *does Nina's happy dance* **

**Please review but I won't update until I have seven reviews. Review TWICE if you have to, just do it! OOPS, excuse me, I'm really such a lady.**

**Who ever catches the hint in the sentence above this one wins a million dollars.**

**Anyway, I recently became a beta-reader, so... GO, GO, GO!**

**Reviews**

**bs13: You just like all types of music don't you?**

**Seddielover945: Peddieville. Population: US! Thanks.**

**sarvaniluvsbooks: thanks *air kiss***

**Ajluv: OMG! I tots love your stories. It makes me so happy to see you took time to read mine! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *fangirling***

**DesiredHOA01 and ****xXAquaMangoXx: I would hug both of you but I can't see you so *air kisses for you guys too***


	7. Troublemaker

**Prompted by: ****choosing-to-remain-a-mystery**

**Idea: thanks so much.! You used my prompt! I loved this chapter! Prompt idea: You could write one where Eddie and Patricia are little kids?**

* * *

_**You're a troublemaker**_  
_**You're a troublemaker...**_  
_**You ain't nothing but a troublemaker, girl**_

_**- Troublemaker by Olly Murs feat. Flo Rida**_

* * *

"Get off!" five year old, Patricia Williamson screams. Eddie Miller, six years old on her swing. Everyone knows it her swing.

"No! Go find another one," Eddie huffs, demonstrating towards the row of empty swings to his left.

"That's my swing. Everyone knows its my swing."

"What happening?" six year old, Fabian Rutter asks while balancing his glasses on his nose. He was kind of a nerd even at six.

"Cockroach, here," she says, pointing at Eddie, "won't get off my swing."

"But there are three empty swings right there," Fabian offers, referring to the sings to Eddie's left.

"Thank you!" Eddie exclaims.

"But everyone knows that I always sit there," she whines.

"Eddie, she does have a point. She called the swing since the beginning of the semester."

"Yeah, but I was here first; thats what counts, right?"

Fabian sighs while shaking his head, knowing neither of his friends are going to give up and do the logical option.

He walks off to talk to Nina, they can sort themselves out.

After arguing with Eddie for over five minutes, Patricia stalks off to talk to Joy.

"Eddie won't get off my swing," she complains.

Joy ignores her comment and turns the conversation towards Fabian.

"Fabian is so handsome. I wish-" she is cut off when Patricia cuts her off, mimicking her, "We could get married and live in a big castle. I would be the princess, of course and he would be the price and we live happily ever after." She has heard this so many times she lost count.

"Too bad boys believe girls have cooties," Joy murmurs. After hearing this, Patricia smiles wickedly. She knows how to get Eddie off her swing.

"Yeah, too bad," she answers before running of towards the swings for the second time today.

"I'm not getting of this swing," Eddie says as he sees her.

Patricia doesn't answer, she just wrapped her arms around him.

He pries away from her and runs off toward Fabian saying something about cooties.

"I'm good," she says while getting a lollipop from her pocket.

'Yeah, so good,' she thinks.

* * *

**Sorry, I kind of dropped of the face of the earth. I had my exams and I travelled so I really didn't have access to internet. And there were about two prompts so not much to work with. Send in prompts. ****Please review. ** The 50th reviewer gets something special, so review! No updates till I get seven reviews.

**Reviews**

**xXAquaMangoXx: it okay I have added it to the prompt list.**

**DesiredHOA01: thanks for the review, seriously. It means a lot.**

**Seddielover945: thanks, I'm glad I updated too.**

**bs13: drumroll please, you win a million monopoly dollars. You were right about the song.**

**sarvaniluvsbooks: thanks so much.**

**FabinaPeddielove4ever: thanks.**

**Alex: I'll punch you in your sleep. JK! Thanks.**


End file.
